


It's alright and it's all love

by The_Renowned_Melody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, It's a girl, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: There's a stillness in the air and Michael knows it's gonna be another night that just doesn't go according to plan.





	

Tonight doesn’t go as planned, but nothing ever really does for Michael. He planned to get enlisted into the military and instead he went to college. He planned to finish college and become game developer, but he dropped out and became an A-list criminal know as ‘Mogar’. Today he planned to bar hop around the city with Gavin and Geoff once the lights went out. At the moment he’s on his knees crying on the living room floor of the pent house. He’s not sure how to process words. The world around him is nothing but a blur.

Lindsay is right beside him. She has her own tears,but she keeps whispering words of praise. Her gentle hand is wrapped around his shoulders. Gavin is literally jumping for joy as Michael blinks away tears. He can now spot Geoff rushing in the living room. A confused look clear on the older man’s face.

“S-say it again.” Michael demands. Nothing but pure joy in his shaky voice.

“It’s a girl.” Lindsay laughs. 

Gavin makes an odd noise that sounds mostly like a bird and Geoff is smiling from ear to ear. Of courses Jack, Ryan, and Ray emerge from their rooms to see the commotion. Gavin jumps over to Ray just as Geoff slams a hand on Ryan’s and Jack’s shoulder.

“IT’S A GIRL!” Michael shouts and suddenly everything clicks. The oldest lads grabs his wife by the shoulders and starts laughing. It was a genuine laughter. Laughter that could melt ages off the elderly. She grins. He watches Jack kneel next to his beautiful wife and give her a well deserved hug. Ryan ruffles his already messy hair. Ray yells congrats at him for a working penis and sits right beside him. He’s not sure when Geoff or the others sank to the floor with him. Suddenly everyone is laughing and joking about how much the daughter will be nothing short of a pure badass with a fiery personality. 

He was grateful for this unplanned night. Instead of bar hopping he was on the floor crying over the gender of his unborn child with his family. While nothing ever goes as planned, Michael can’t really complain. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S A GIRL! Omg it’s a girl!!!!! Congratulations Mrs and Mr. Jones! This is just to precious and I love it. I just… Like no matter what that baby will be forever be loved by her mother and father and I just can’t explain how much that means to me and it's NOT EVEN MY KID…. HA! Alright well this was more for my excitement than anything else. Hope you enjoy!   
>  Title from Prom Night by Chance the Rapper. He has my mind racing lately and this won’t be the only work inspired by his music


End file.
